Thérapie
by Mana2702
Summary: Thorin décide de suivre une thérapie, son psy est un certain monsieur Sacquet...
1. Chapter 1

**_Cette fic m'a été inspirée par mon amie MikageKun, j'espère que vous allez aimer. J'espère qu'elle te plaira à toi aussi mon amie. ^^_**

* * *

><p>Thorin entra dans le cabinet en soupirant. Il n'avait pas envie d'y venir mais il n'avait pas le choix. Suivre une thérapie franchement quelle idiotie. Il s'assit sur un canapé dans la salle d'attente, il était un peu en avance. Ça faisait un moment qu'on lui conseillait de le faire.<p>

Thorin avait donc sauté le pas et avait prit rendez-vous chez un psy. Il était conscient d'avoir un problème sur le plan émotionnel mais pour lui suivre une thérapie équivalait à un échec.

La salle d'attente comportait trois canapés crèmes avec armatures en bois, une table basse en verre recouverte de divers magazines, deux grandes plantes en pot dont Thorin ignorait le nom, un tableau d'un paysage rural au mur et une fenêtre sur le côté. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette crème et les murs étaient tapissés de la même couleur.

Thorin était seul dans la pièce, en face de la porte de la salle d'attente se trouvait la secrétaire en train de travailler sur son bureau en métal. Le jeune homme se dit qu'il fallait être bien excentrique pour vouloir devenir secrétaire d'un psy. Mais il fallait aussi avoir beaucoup de problèmes dans sa vie pour devenir psy.

Il regarda sa montre, il avait un quart d'heure d'avance. C'était son premier rendez-vous et les séances duraient normalement une heure. Thorin s'ennuyait beaucoup, il s'amusa à imaginer la tête que pourrait avoir le psy. Il savait que c'était un homme, c'était un bon début.

Sans savoir pourquoi Thorin l'imagina chauve luisant à la lumière, bedonnant, court sur pattes, une petite barbichette, des petites lunettes rondes cachant de petits yeux fatigués et tristes de couleur plutôt sombres. Il devait avoir un gros nez, c'était inévitable, les dents écartées, des mains petites et grassouillettes, et même un défaut d'élocution.

Pour sa tenue c'était facile, un pantalon en velours côtelé marron, une chemise verte kaki rentrée dedans, des souliers cirés aux pieds et un gilet en laine noire par dessus. Voilà, il tenait son psy!

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand un homme entra dans la pièce. Il était petit, menu, des bouclettes blondes ébouriffées, des yeux bleus, un nez en trompette et des lèvres fines. Pour sa tenue il portait des chaussures de ville noires, un costume trois pièces gris, une cravate bleue marine et une chemise bleue claire. Le nouveau venu annonça:

«-Monsieur Écu-de-Chêne, bonjour, je suis monsieur Sacquet votre psy, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.»

Thorin se leva et le suivit. Le psy allait très bien avec le décor de son cabinet.

Ils entrèrent dans une vaste salle. Il y avait une banquettes bleue foncée, un fauteuil en cuir marron, un bureau en acajou massif avec une chaise de la même matière. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis marron, les murs tapissaient en marron, tout un mur était recouvert d'une bibliothèque en bois sombre remplie d'énormes volumes. Il y avait des diplômes accrochés au mur à côté du bureau, un globe en bronze, un buste de femme en marbre. Ce devait être une statue de l'antiquité romaine, ou du moins la période avait inspirée cette œuvre.

Thorin regardait autours de lui impressionné. Le psy prit place dans le fauteuil et lui désigna la banquette. Thorin s'y allongea en se sentant plus stupide que jamais. Monsieur Sacquet sortit un carnet et un stylo:

«-Je vous écoute.

-Que dois-je dire?

-Ce que vous voulez.

-Ok, hum… J'ai vingt-huit ans, mes parents sont morts quand j'en avais trois, je ne me rappelle plus d'eux. Je n'ai plus de contact avec mon frère et ma sœur depuis cette époque. J'ai été élevé par mon grand-père jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt quand j'avais dix ans.

-Hum hum.»

Le psy prenait des notes. Thorin se passa une main sur le visage:

«-Ensuite j'ai été trimbalé de foyer en foyer, de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil.

-Je vois. Que faites vous aujourd'hui? Je veux dire professionnellement?

-Je suis musicien professionnel dans l'Orchestre Symphonique d'Erebor.

-Ah… de quoi jouez vous?

-De la harpe.

-Intéressant. Pourquoi avoir choisit ce métier?

-J'ai toujours aimé la musique. Et j'aime beaucoup être entouré de gens, on est jamais seul dans un orchestre.»

Le psy hocha la tête et continua d'écrire. Il demanda:

«-Pourquoi êtes vous venu me voir?

-Et bien plusieurs personnes m'ont dit que je devais suivre une thérapie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à force de me l'entendre répéter je me suis dit que c'était peut-être la seule chose à faire.

-Je vois, qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement?

-Je ne sais pas trop, que vous m'aidiez à y voir plus clair? Certaines personnes me disent que j'ai un problème émotionnel, j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à trouver de quoi il s'agit, et de m'apprendre comment régler ce problème.

-Très bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.»

Thorin se redressa:

«-C'est déjà fini?

-Oui, la première séance ne dure jamais vraiment longtemps. Je vous laisse voir ma secrétaire pour le règlement et pour fixer un autre rendez-vous.

-D'accord.

-Fantastique, au revoir monsieur Écu-de-Chêne, passez une bonne fin de journée.

-Merci, bonne journée à vous aussi, au revoir.»

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main et Thorin alla voir la secrétaire. Il paya et eut un rendez-vous pour le jeudi trois semaines plus tard. Il partit à la salle de répétition pour s'entraîner avec l'orchestre.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin arriva à la salle de répétition. Il salua ses collègues et s'installa derrière sa harpe. Il aimait son métier car il avait des solos et que quand ça arrivait, tout le monde l'aimait. Il n'était jamais seul dans l'orchestre et c'était formidable.

Une des violonistes s'approcha et lui fit la bise:

«-Ça va toi? Tu m'as l'air bizarre.

-Non je vais bien. J'ai suivit ton conseil et j'ai commencé une thérapie.

-Alors? demanda son amie d'un air curieux.

-Alors pas grand-chose, cette première séance a été rapide et étrange.»

Ils furent interrompus par le chef d'orchestre qui arrivait. Armÿlia reprit sa place parmi les autres violonistes. Le chef d'orchestre annonça le morceau, puis la mesure à laquelle ils devaient reprendre.

Thorin était très concentré. Il était perfectionniste et détestait se tromper, car quand il se trompait les gens ne l'appréciait pas. Il devenait un homme méprisable quand il se trompait car ça fichait tout le morceau en l'air.

À la fin du morceau ils firent une petite pause. Armÿlia revint à la charge:

«-Alors explique toi, pourquoi étrange?

-Je ne sais pas. Déjà le psy ne ressemble pas du tout à ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Hum hum, quoi d'autre?

-Et bien il était très calme, il m'écoutait.

-C'est son métier.

-Je sais, mais je sais pas, c'est dur à expliquer. Ensuite il m'a posé quelques questions très précises.

-Du genre?

-Sur mon passé, sur ma vie actuelle, mon métier par exemple. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je suivais une thérapie et ensuite la séance s'est terminée.

-A part la rapidité et le fait qu'il soit physiquement différent de ce que tu avais imaginé, tu en pense quoi?

-J'en pense qu'une séance c'est trop tôt pour se faire une opinion.»

Ils reprirent le travail. À la fin de la répétition il raccompagna Norwir chez lui, c'était un trompettiste. Ils faisaient du co-voiturage au retour. À l'allée Norwir faisait la route avec Ygmarn, le percussionniste.

En chemin Norwir demanda:

«-Alors il paraît que tu t'es enfin lancé dans une thérapie.

-En effet.

-Depuis le temps qu'on te le disait.

-Hum hum.

-Quoi, c'est vrai que c'est étrange ton besoin d'être toujours aimé, d'avoir de l'affection non?»

Thorin resserra le volant dans ses mains en serrant légèrement la mâchoire. Il n'aimait pas aborder ce genre de sujets, surtout avec Norwir qui était l'un des plus grands bavards de la Terre du Milieu. Il se contenta de répondre:

«-Je ne sais pas. Tout le monde m'a répété de faire une thérapie, j'ai fini par le faire pour qu'on me foute la paix un point c'est tout!»

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Une fois devant la maison du trompettiste, ce dernier tendit un billet à Thorin et partit. Le grand brun rentra chez lui en soupirant et alla prendre une douche. Ensuite il dîna et se coucha.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la thérapie et à toutes les questions qu'étaient venu lui poser ses collègues. Il faisait une thérapie certes, mais ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire non plus. Il aimait que les gens lui témoignent de l'affection et de l'intérêt, mais il n'aimait pas quand ils étaient indiscrets. Or c'est pile ce qu'avaient été Armÿlia et Norwir.

Le reste de la semaine se passa tranquillement. Il allait au répétition et travaillait dur. Il aimait sa vie, sa petite routine. Tout les matins de la semaine il se réveillait à sept heure trente précise. Il prenait soin de lui, un petit-déjeuner saint et équilibré et puis partait courir. Il faisait environs cinq kilomètres et rentrait. Il prenait sa douche et ensuite relisait ses partitions.

Le temps de faire tout ça, il était déjà neuf heure. Il faisait un peu de rangement dans son appartement et ensuite il partait au travail à neuf heure un quart. En chemin il s'arrêtait toujours dans le même café. Il prenait un thé au citron avec un pain au chocolat à emporter pour la pause. Il prenait toujours la même chose si bien que quand il arrivait, à neuf heure vingt-cinq très précise, sa commande était déjà prête il n'avait plus qu'à payer et à partir.

Il arrivait à la salle de répétition à neuf heure quarante. Il saluait tout le monde et s'installait derrière sa harpe. Il posait sa collation près de lui et s'échauffait les poignets, les doigts, la nuque, les coudes et les épaules. Il se tenait toujours assit bien droit. Déjà qu'il était grand, ça faisait ressortir ce détail. En plus c'était excellent pour le dos.

Le chef d'orchestre arrivait toujours à dix heure. Ils répétaient jusqu'à treize heure avec une pause à onze heure. Thorin allait dans le même restaurant tous les midis. À défaut d'être un restaurant c'était une petite brasserie sympa. Il prenait toujours une salade au chèvre chaud en entrée. Ensuite le plat était invariablement un steak saignant avec des haricots verts et des pommes de terre à la crème. En dessert il prenait le moelleux au chocolat avec de la crème anglaise maison. Il terminait le tout par un chocolat chaud et retournait au travail, il était quatorze heure vingt.

Il s'installait à nouveau derrière sa harpe à quatorze heure trente trois précise. La répétition reprenait à quatorze heure quarante cinq et durait jusqu'à dix-neuf heure trente. Ensuite Thorin rentrait chez lui. Il arrivait chez lui à vingt heure après avoir déposé Norwir chez lui à dix-neuf heure cinquante. Il prenait une douche, il dînait et se couchait. Il était vingt-deux heures, largement l'heure de dormir.

Ses journées étaient précises, identiques et ça lui convenait très bien. Parfois il avait la visite de Smaug, le chat de la voisine. Il le caressait, lui donnait à manger et le laissait repartir. Il se sentait un peu seul certains soirs. Dans ces cas là il n'avait qu'à ressortir son doudou d'enfance et ça allait beaucoup mieux. Ce doudou était une peluche en forme de dragon. C'était le dernier cadeau que lui avait fait ses parents.

Il n'avait réellement arrêté de dormir avec ce doudou qu'à l'age de quatorze ans. Ce petit dragon était la seule famille qu'il avait, et il avait eu du mal à le lâcher. Parfois il le ressortait, même si il avait maintenant vingt-sept ans et ça lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Thorin avait donc une vie simple, réglée à la minute près et ça lui allait. Certaines personnes le trouvaient étrange et pensaient que sa vie était ennuyeuse, mais il s'en moquait. Ça le rassurait beaucoup de se dire que l'imprévu et les drames n'avaient pas leur place dans son emploi du temps.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Oui je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de dialogues mais... c'est une thérapie donc il faut parler désolée._**

* * *

><p>Le jour du rendez-vous chez monsieur Sacquet arriva. Thorin se prépara et se rendit au cabinet. Il attendait dans la salle d'attente, les mains croisaient sur ses genoux.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard le psy le fit entrer dans son bureau. Le grand brun se posa sur la banquette que lui avait indiqué monsieur Sacquet. Ce dernier demanda:

«-Alors comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?

-Bien merci.

-Tant mieux. Alors dites moi, qu'avez-vous fait de beau depuis notre dernier rendez-vous?

-Pas grand-chose, j'ai fait ce que je fais d'habitude.

-C'est à dire?»

Thorin raconta son programme quotidien. Bilbon hocha la tête:

«-Vous faites toujours ça dans cet ordre? Ça ne change jamais?

-Non.

-Et par exemple si en rentrant vous dînez avant de vous douchez...?

-Ah non non non! Je ne veux pas de changement.

-Ou par exemple si vous courez deux kilomètres au lieu de cinq?»

Thorin commença à avoir des sueurs froides et à respirer avec difficulté. Bilbon prit quelques notes et lança:

«-Calmez vous, ça n'était qu'une supposition, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire si vous ne le désirez pas, mon rôle n'est pas de vous forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.

-O… oui.

-Depuis combien de temps faites vous toujours la même chose?

-Je suppose que c'est depuis que je suis adulte.

-Donc quasiment dix ans.

-En effet.

-Je vois. Et sinon, pas de petite copine qui pourrait vous aider?

-Non pas de petite copine car… je suis homosexuel, mais pas de copain non plus de toute façon. Le seul visiteur que j'ai de temps à autre c'est le chat de ma voisine.

-Oh… et vous avez des amis dans l'orchestre?

-Oui quelques uns.

-Vous ne sortez jamais avec eux? Pour dîner, pour aller au cinéma, ou pour une quelconque activité?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Ils sont tous en couple et ils passeraient la soirée à me rabattre les oreilles avec mon «problème».

-D'accord.»

Bilbon prit quelques notes et demanda:

«-Vous ne vous sentez pas seul dans cette vie réglée à la seconde près?

-Si ça m'arrive.

-Comment faites vous pour lutter contre ça?

-Et bien… je ressors mon doudou du placard et je le câline.

-Parlez moi de ce doudou.

-Il est en forme de dragon, il est rouge avec les yeux jaunes. C'est le dernier cadeau que m'ont fait mes parents. Le contour de ses écailles est fait par de fins traits bleus, il a des griffes blanches. Il est vraiment très beau.

-J'imagine oui. À quel age avez-vous arrêté d'avoir constamment ce doudou? Du moins en dormant?

-C'est assez gênant.

-Vous pouvez parler en toute liberté. Je suis tenu au secret professionnel et je ne suis pas là pour vous juger, je suis là pour vous aider.

-Et bien… à quatorze ans.

-Bien. Et à quel age avez-vous prit conscience de votre homosexualité?

-Je dirais que c'est à environ… onze ans, douze peut-être.

-Est-ce que selon vous, vous n'avez pas continué de prendre votre doudou parce que vous n'acceptiez pas votre sexualité? Et qu'à partir du moment où vous l'avez enfin mit au placard c'est parce que vous avez accepté cette idée?»

Thorin devint nerveux et commença à se tortiller sur la banquette. Ses sueurs froides revenaient:

«-Je ne sais pas! À cet age là je ne me posais pas ce genre de questions! Je n'ai jamais été refoulé si c'est ce que vous insinuez!

-Je n'insinue pas, je demande.»

Thorin grogna entre ses dents. Bilbon demanda:

«-A quel age avez-vous eu votre premier petit copain?»

Thorin répondit d'une voix à peine audible:

«-Vingt-cinq ans.

-Je vous demande pardon je n'ai pas entendu, pouvez-vous le dire plus fort je vous prie?»

Thorin prit une grande inspiration et répéta plus fort:

«-Vingt-cinq ans.

-D'accord, combien de temps ça a duré?

-Environ deux mois.

-Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles durant cette période?

-Euh oui… une fois.

-Hum hum, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas marché finalement?

-Il trouvait que j'étais trop bizarre et que ma vie bien organisée était effrayante.

-Et pourtant vous continuez cette même vie?

-En effet.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Parce qu'elle me rassure, et c'est la seule dans laquelle je me sente bien et en sécurité.

-Parfait. La séance est terminé pour aujourd'hui.

-J'ai bien avancé?

-Disons que vous n'avez pas reculé.

-D'accord, merci docteur, au revoir.

-Au revoir.»

Thorin serra la main du psy et alla voir la secrétaire. Il paya et prit rendez-vous pour le mardi dans deux semaines. Il rentra chez lui assez tendu. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de choses si privée avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était très gênant d'avouer tout cela.


	4. Chapter 4

La nuit de Thorin fut peuplée de cauchemars horribles. Il se voyait attaché nu sur cette maudite banquette alors que monsieur Sacquet l'observait et prenait des notes. Il avait son doudou posé à côté de lui et la peluche le regardait d'un air moqueur. Puis soudain tout l'orchestre se retrouvait dans la salle de consultation et riait devant sa nudité. Ensuite son ex arrivait et riait plus que tout le monde. Il lui disait que de toute façon il était trop bizarre et que personne ne l'aimerait jamais.

Smaug arrivait et, lui d'habitude si câlin, se mettait à le griffer. Thorin ne pouvait pas se défendre contre le chat car il était toujours attaché. Son psy continuait de prendre des notes en hochant la tête. Il lui posait des questions de plus en plus gênantes. Il lui demandait qui avait conduit quand ils avaient fait l'amour, dans quelle position, si il avait jouit. Qu'avait-il dit si ça avait été le cas…

Thorin se réveilla en sursaut, il était trempé de transpiration et respirait avec peine. Il se passa une main sur le visage et remonta le drap. Il regarda son corps et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il portait bien son pyjama. Il alla se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Il détestait cette maudite thérapie, et encore plus ceux qui l'avait harcelé pour qu'il en suive une.

Il regarda l'heure, il n'était que trois heure mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Il se mit donc à faire du rangement dans son appartement. Il s'installa ensuite dans son fauteuil et prit son visage dans ses mains. Il essaya de comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ce rêve. Il soupira et partit courir.

Il était si bouleversé qu'il n'alla même pas acheter son thé et son pain au chocolat pour la pause. Il travailla avec l'esprit ailleurs si bien qu'il se trompa deux fois. Il soupira et se leva:

«-Je ne suis pas bien je rentre chez moi.»

Il rentra chez lui et se mit devant la télé. Il était vraiment torturé par ce rêve bizarre. Il se demandait pourquoi le psy lui avait posé toutes ces questions. Ça ne le regardait pas après tout, c'était sa vie! Et cette ridicule façon de prendre des notes presque chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose.

Thorin passa la journée à se retourner le cerveau dans tous les sens pour comprendre, pour se dire que ce n'était pas si grave, que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, que ce n'était pas la faute de la thérapie. Au moment d'aller se coucher il avait presque réussi à s'en convaincre. Toutefois il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir.

Cette nuit, il fit encore un cauchemar. Monsieur Sacquet venait dans son appartement et dérangeait tout. Il semait une pagaille pas possible puis lui contrariait son emploi du temps. Il déplaçait les horaires, lui faisait faire les choses à la mauvaise heure. Puis soudain, il devenait tout gentil et l'aidait à tout remettre en place.

Monsieur Sacquet devenait alors un ami sur lequel Thorin pouvait s'appuyer. Il lui expliquait qu'il avait dit aux gens que Thorin était fatigué et que du coup personne ne lui en voulait d'avoir fait les choses dans le désordre. Thorin se calma dans son sommeil, retrouvant une respiration calme.

Il sursauta quand son réveil se mit à sonner. Il reprit sa routine et s'excusa au café de n'être pas venu la veille. Il fit bien attention à ce que tout redevienne normal. Armÿlia arriva:

«-Tu va mieux?

-Oui.

-Tu étais malade?

-Oui, j'avais dû… mal digérer quelque chose que j'avais mangé la veille.

-Ah oui, c'est pas drôle les indigestions!

-En effet, mais je vais mieux merci.»

Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue:

«-Je suis heureuse que tu aille mieux.

-C'est gentil.»

Elle repartit à sa place. Giomilde, une flûtiste arriva:

«-Ça va toi?

-Oui merci.

-Tant mieux, c'est toujours dommage quand tu es malade. J'aime beaucoup t'entendre jouer de la harpe tout les jours, tu es le rayon de soleil de l'orchestre.

-Merci c'est très gentil. Tu apportes autant de soleil avec ta flûte traversière.

-Je fais de mon mieux!»

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna à sa place. Le chef d'orchestre arriva:

«-Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez tous bien. J'aimerai en profiter pour que nous applaudissions notre cher Thorin qui était souffrant hier mais qui se porte mieux aujourd'hui. C'est toujours dommage qu'un virtuose comme lui soit embêté par un quelconque mal.»

Tout l'orchestre applaudit Thorin. Ce dernier rougit totalement mais il était très heureux. Tout l'orchestre l'aimait, ils étaient tous ses amis. Ils se mirent ensuite au travail. Il ne fit pas de fausse note à son plus grand soulagement.

Cette bonne journée le rassura et il passa une nuit calme, sans le moindre cauchemar. À présent il appréhendait sa prochaine séance avec le psy.


	5. Chapter 5

Le mardi arriva. Thorin se rendit à son rendez-vous plutôt nerveux. Bilbon demanda:

«-Alors qu'avez vous fait depuis notre dernière entrevue?

-J'ai été travailler, et j'ai fait des cauchemars.

-Vraiment? Expliquez moi.»

Thorin raconta ses cauchemars. Bilbon hocha la tête:

«-Je vois, c'est tout à fait normal. La thérapie vous fait vous ouvrir à un inconnu, vous parlez de vos angoisses, de ce qui va et de ce qui ne va pas, c'est donc normal d'être chamboulé.

-D'accord.

-Et si vous me parliez un peu de vos parents? Vous devez forcément vous rappeler de certaines choses.»

Thorin ferma les yeux et se concentra:

«-Ma mère avait une voix très douce et elle sentait toujours très bon. Mon père avait une grande barbe et des tatouages.

-Continuez.

-Ils étaient très amoureux. Mais ils nous aimaient aussi énormément avec mon frère et ma sœur. Nous étions une famille très heureuse et soudée à cette époque.

-Oui.

-Nous vivions à la campagne. Et puis un jour mes parents sont partit au restaurant en amoureux et ne sont jamais revenu.

-Un accident de voiture?

-Oui.

-Et quel age aviez-vous déjà?

-J'avais trois ans.

-D'accord. Ils vous manquent?

-Oui, même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs. Ils m'avaient offert mon doudou juste avant de partir au restaurant. Normalement il était pour mon anniversaire mais je ne voulais tellement pas qu'ils partent qu'ils me l'ont donné pour me calmer et me rassurer.

-Et pourquoi n'avez vous pas vu vos frères et sœurs depuis? N'avez-vous pas essayé de reprendre contact?

-Et bien ils sont partit dans d'autres foyers. J'ai voulu les revoir mais ils ont refusés. Ils me tiennent pour responsable de la mort de nos parents. Selon eux c'est parce que j'ai fait un caprice que mes parents n'étaient plus concentrés sur la conduite et qu'ils ont eu cette accident.

-Je vois, c'est assez traumatisant de s'entendre dire ça à trois ans.

-Je vous le fais pas dire. Mais j'ai fini par accepter l'idée qu'ils ne m'aiment pas.

-Vous êtes le dernier?

-Oui, ma sœur a quatre ans de plus que moi et mon frère sept.

-Ok, et votre grand-père vous a recueilli.

-Oui.

-Votre frère et votre sœur ne voulaient pas aller chez lui eux aussi?

-Non, ils ont préférés aller en foyer pour ne pas se retrouver avec moi.

-Charmant. Parlez-moi de votre grand-père.

-C'était un homme très bien. Il a travaillé dur toute sa vie. Et puis quand j'ai eu environ huit ans il a perdu son emploi à cause de restrictions budgétaires. Il était assez âgé, il n'a pas réussit à retrouver un emploi et il a peu à peu sombré dans la dépression et la folie. Et il est mort deux ans plus tard.

-D'accord. Vous n'avez pas eu une enfance facile dites moi.

-En effet, mais j'étais déjà au courant figurez-vous.

-Quand avez-vous appris à jouer de la harpe?

-A cinq ans, c'est mon grand-père qui m'a fait prendre des cours.

-Ça vous laisse de beaux souvenirs?

-Oui de merveilleux.

-Vous étiez proche de lui?

-Très proche. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute si il est tombé dans la dépression et la folie. Il avait peur qu'on m'enlève à lui, de ne plus avoir d'argent pour subvenir à mes besoins. C'était un homme formidable.»

Bilbon sourit en prenant des notes:

«-Il en avait tout l'air. À votre avis, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas eu de petit-ami avant vingt-cinq ans?

-Et bien je ne sais pas, parce que je suis timide et que je n'allais pas vers les autres, parce qu'ils trouvaient que j'étais bizarre à cause de mon passé… Je ne sais pas.

-Vous ne pensez pas que c'est à cause de votre besoin compulsif de devoir tout gérer à la seconde près?

-Je n'ai pas un besoin compulsif de tout gérer!

-Ah non? Et si quelque chose d'inattendu vous arrivez?

-C'est impossible je prévois toujours tout!

-Vraiment?»

Bilbon se leva et l'embrassa avant de se rasseoir et d'observer la réaction de Thorin. Ce dernier le regarda surpris et devint nerveux:

«-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?

-Je voulais voir votre réaction quand il vous arrive quelque chose que vous n'aviez pas prévu, et c'est très intéressant.»

Il prit des notes. Thorin fronça les sourcils:

«-Ne refaites plus jamais ça!

-Non ne vous en faites pas, parfois quand on est psy on doit faire des choses pour faire réagir nos patients, mais je n'ai aucune envie de vous embrasser à nouveau je vous rassure.»

Thorin bougonna:

«-Merci c'est très aimable d'entendre ça.»

Bilbon eut un petit sourire et prit des notes. Il demanda:

«-Qu'avez-vous ressentit quand l'orchestre vous a applaudi l'autre jour?

-J'étais très heureux et flatté. Ce sont tous mes amis, ou la majorité, et puis c'est agréable de se savoir apprécié, de savoir que les gens s'inquiètent pour nous.

-Oui c'est vrai que ça fait plaisir. Mais dites moi, vous ne sortez jamais pour rencontrer des gens? Et qui sait, pour trouver l'amour?

-Non, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

-Et bien il faut le prendre. Vous comptez rester célibataire jusqu'à la fin de votre vie?»

Thorin regarda sa montre:

«-Quelle dommage l'heure est déjà passée, ça va si vite! Au revoir docteur à la prochaine.»

Il sortit rapidement du bureau. Il paya et prit un rendez-vous avant de décamper.

Bilbon sourit devant la précipitation de Thorin et prit quelques notes avant d'aller chercher son prochain rendez-vous dans la salle d'attente. Il avait touché un point sensible chez Thorin, il allait creuser dans ce sens. Déjà il avait pas mal parlé de sa famille et c'était important. La prochaine fois Bilbon lui poserait des questions plus précises encore.


	6. Chapter 6

Le rendez-vous suivant arriva. Thorin s'installa sur la banquette et la séance commença:

«-Parlez moi de vos amis d'enfance.

-Et bien mon meilleur ami s'appelait Dwalin.

-Vous le fréquentez toujours?

-Non malheureusement. Il a déménagé lorsque nous étions ados et nous nous sommes perdus de vue, il vit à l'étranger à présent.

-Je vois. D'autres amis?

-Il y avait Jaïlyn, nous nous entendions très bien. Elle est mariée et mère de famille à présent.

-Vous avez toujours contact avec elle?

-Oui, nous nous voyons encore quelques fois.

-Bien, continuez.

-Hildogar, c'était le dur de la bande après Dwalin. Il… aux dernières nouvelles il est marié. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue ça devait être il y a… cinq ans.

-Intéressant, quelqu'un d'autre?

-Armÿlia, je la vois chaque jour, elle est violoniste dans l'orchestre.

-Ah bien, à quel age l'avez-vous rencontrée?

-A cinq ans.

-D'accord, et vous vous entendez bien?

-C'est ma meilleure amie, même si elle est très indiscrète.

-D'accord.

-C'est tout. Ce sont mes seuls amis notables, les autres ce n'étaient que des camarades.

-Je vois. Mais dites-moi, c'est une impression ou vous êtes plus détendu aujourd'hui?

-Non c'est le cas. Je me sens bien.

-Tant mieux. Parlez moi à présent de votre frère et de votre sœur. Quels souvenirs avez-vous d'eux?

-Ma sœur était douce et gentille. Nous étions très proches avant le fameux accident. Elle a des yeux verts et elle était blonde la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

-D'accord, et votre frère?

-Il est brun et a les yeux marrons. Nous n'étions pas aussi proches qu'avec ma sœur. Je suppose que c'est parce que j'étais le petit dernier et en plus un garçon. Il devait me voir comme un rival, je lui piquais peut-être son statut de fils «unique».

-Remarque très pertinente. Vous avez essayé de reprendre contact m'avez-vous dit?

-Euh oui c'est vrai, mais ils ont refusé de me revoir.

-D'accord. Mais vous aimeriez que ça se produise?

-Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup. Ils me manquent. Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas dit quel est mon problème?

-Et bien il est tout simple, vous manquez d'amour. Vous êtes en manque d'affection et c'est ce que vous recherchez. Toutefois vous vous isolez dans votre vie bien réglée car vous avez peur d'être à nouveau abandonné et qu'il vous arrive encore un drame si vous vous ouvrez au monde.»

Thorin le regarda en souriant:

«-Waouh, vous êtes drôlement bon!

-Merci c'est gentil, répondit Bilbon d'un air amusé.

-Vous savez, les amis qu'on a quand on est enfant il est très dur de les garder quand on grandit.

-Ah, et pourquoi ça?

-Et bien parce qu'on va dans des écoles différentes, on fait des métiers différents, on rencontre d'autres gens, on se met en ménage, on fait sa vie, ce genre de choses.

-J'imagine oui. Et sinon, dites moi, vous avez dû avoir des coups de cœur avant votre premier petit-ami non?

-Si ça m'est arrivé.

-Racontez moi.

-Hum… Le premier j'avais cinq ans, et en fait c'était avec Armÿlia parce qu'elle m'avait donné son goûté et que je mourais de faim. Mais à cet age là ça ne compte pas vraiment. Mon premier coup de cœur sérieux c'était à, onze ans environ. C'est là que j'ai prit conscience de mon homosexualité. Il était très beau, c'était le garçon populaire de l'école.

-Comment s'appelait-il?

-Vefos, il était en troisième et moi en sixième.

-Hum hum.

-Ensuite, à quinze ans. Tombilis, nous étions dans la même classe mais il n'a jamais su mes sentiments à son égard, ou il n'en a jamais rien laissé paraître en tout cas.

-D'accord.

-Et puis le dernier avant mon ex c'était à dix-neuf ans. Un gars de l'orchestre mais qui est parti maintenant. Petyr, il était violoncelliste.

-Je vois. Et bien vraiment je vous sens plus détendu que d'habitude. Vous répondez sans le moindre problème.

-Il me semble que c'est la meilleure attitude à avoir si je veux guérir n'est-ce pas?

-Si en effet. Et l'heure est passée.

-Merci docteur, à la prochaine fois.

-Au revoir.»

Thorin fit le traditionnel passage devant la secrétaire et rentra chez lui. Ça s'était très bien passé et il en était très content. En effet il s'était sentit plus détendu que les autres fois. Il commençait à faire vraiment confiance à Bilbon.

Certes le «baiser» l'avait surpris, mais ça l'avait fait réagir. Ça avait réveillé en lui quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps: la vie. Pour une fois il s'était sentit vivant même si ça n'avait été qu'un test pour voir sa réaction. Il s'était sentit spontané même si c'était Bilbon qui avait accomplit cette action.

Il repensa à sa séance pendant tout le trajet pour aller à la salle de répétition. Il se surprit même à siffloter, il était d'excellente humeur.


	7. Chapter 7

Thorin arriva au cabinet. Il entra dans le bureau et fut surpris de voir deux personnes. Il regarda Bilbon:

«-Qui sont ces gens?»

Les deux personnes étaient dos à lui en train de parler en regardant par la fenêtre. Il y avait un homme grand, carré, les cheveux grisonnant et une femme plus petite, mince avec de longs cheveux blonds. Ils se tournèrent. Thorin fut surpris de voir son frère et sa sœur. Il ne les avaient pas vus depuis des années mais ils n'avaient pas changé.

Bilbon annonça en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil:

«-J'ai fait venir votre frère et votre sœur. Je me suis dit qu'il était largement temps que vous vous retrouviez tout les trois.

-C'est n'importe quoi, cria Frerin.

-Calme toi, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis le temps. Peut-être est-il en effet temps que nous parlions à Thorin, nuança sa sœur.

-Moi je n'ai rien à lui dire!»

Il voulu partir mais la porte était fermée à clé de l'extérieur. Il regarda Bilbon:

«-Que faites vous?

-Vous avez besoin de parler tout les trois.»

Frerin grogna et alla dans un coin. Dis observa Thorin un moment sans rien dire. Elle s'approcha lentement et le serra dans ses bras:

«-Ça fait si longtemps.

-Oui, vingt-quatre ans, depuis…

-Oui depuis ce jour là.

-Tu sais, je sais que tu es un musicien très apprécié. C'est bien.

-Merci… ça me fait bizarre que tu m'adresses la parole. Vous m'avez rejeté comme un mal-propre en m'accusant d'avoir tué papa et maman pendant tant d'années…

-Oui… je m'excuse pour ça. Tu sais on était des gamins, et j'ai… bêtement suivit Frerin.

-Tu as pensé les mêmes choses que lui. Vous m'avez accusé d'avoir tué nos parents alors que je n'y étais pour rien. Vous m'avez traité et considéré comme un meurtrier alors que je n'avais que trois ans!»

Sa voix tremblait, ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes. Ce qu'il avait gardé en lui pendant toutes ces années commençait à sortir. Il continua:

«-As-tu seulement idée de ce qu'on peut ressentir à cet age quand son propre frère et sa propre sœur te considèrent comme un inconnu? Quand ils te disent que tu as tué tes parents alors que tu es à peine assez grand pour faire quoi que ce soit par toi-même?! Non bien sûr tu ne sais pas! Et bien c'est l'enfer! On se demande sans arrêt ce qu'on a fait, pourquoi est-ce que c'est de sa faute alors qu'on n'a rien fait, mais on est trop petit pour le comprendre. À cet age on croit tout ce qu'on nous dit alors quand on nous dit qu'on a tué nos parents on le croit!»

Il pleurait vraiment à présent mais continua, les mots enfouis sortaient tout seuls:

«-Je me suis répété pendant des années que c'était ma faute! Grand-père a essayé de me persuader du contraire mais je ne le croyais pas! Mes deux modèles après mes parents, c'est à dire mon frère et ma sœur m'ont rejeté! Ils ne voulaient plus entendre parler de moi! Vous m'avez traité comme si j'étais mort! Je suis sûr que vous le vouliez d'ailleurs! J'étais seul pour affronter la perte de nos parents alors que j'étais le plus jeune, j'étais celui qui avait le plus besoin d'aide et pourtant je n'ai eu personne. Enfin j'ai eu grand-père, mais ce n'était pas pareil. J'avais besoin de vous et vous m'avez abandonné! J'avais besoin de VOUS!»

Dis pleurait à son tour, elle voulu bégayer des excuses mais Thorin la coupa:

«-Ne viens pas me dire que tu es désolée maintenant que vous avez foutu ma vie en l'air! Vous m'avez traumatisé! Vous m'avez fait devenir un être morne, solitaire et plein de tocs! Vous avez été des monstres! S'il y a des responsables ce sont vous et pas moi! Tu ne peux pas revenir vers moi comme si tu n'avais rien fait! Quand j'ai essayé de te recontacter tu m'a repoussé, ne viens pas faire ta gentille aujourd'hui parce que nous sommes en présence de mon psy! La vérité c'est que je vous en veux autant que vous m'en avez voulu mais pour d'autres raisons! Si j'avais été l'aîné je ne vous aurez pas abandonné! Vous n'avez ressentit aucune gêne à me culpabiliser parce que j'étais le plus jeune et que j'allais forcément prendre ce que vous me disiez pour la vérité absolue.

-Bien Thorin, il faut dire ce que vous ressentez. Il faut que vous laissiez sortir tout vos ressentiments enfouis depuis toutes ces années.

-Je vous déteste Frerin et toi! Vous n'êtes que des monstres sans cœur! Vous étiez tristes de la mort de nos parents d'accord, mais moi aussi je l'étais! Je n'ai presque pas de souvenirs d'eux! Vous au moins vous avez eu la chance de les connaître plus longtemps, mais ça bien entendu vous n'y avait pas pensé! Et je crois qu'une chose importante vous a toujours échappé: ils étaient mes parents à moi aussi! Et toi Frerin, quel exemple! Tu es le frère aîné et pourtant tu t'en prends à ton jeune frère sans défense. Tu savais que j'étais beaucoup plus faible et que je ne comprenais pas, pourtant tu m'as accablé de reproches! Tu mériterais de mourir pour ça! Et malgré le fait que tu sois le pire des salauds, grand-père te trouvait quand même des excuses. Dis c'est pareil, tu es une punaise, une saletée et pourtant il te défendait bec et ongles! Il m'a accueilli, il m'a aimé et m'a donné tout ce dont j'avais besoin, mais il ne m'a pas donné le plus important: ma confiance en moi et ma certitude que j'étais innocent! Car il vous défendait, donc dans un sens je restais coupable même s'il me soutenait le contraire. Je crois que j'ai un peu été l'enfant «accident». Celui dont personne ne voulait mais qui est arrivé quand même!

-C'est faux, s'indigna Dis.

-Vraiment? Pourtant quand c'est arrivé quelqu'un ne nous connaissant pas aurait facilement pu penser que je n'étais pas un membre de la famille. Il m'est même arrivé d'en douter parfois, je me suis posé des questions. J'ai fait des recherches pour vérifier que je n'étais pas adopté. Vous imaginez le calvaire que vous m'avez fait vivre pour que j'en vienne à faire ça?!

-Je… comprend que tu nous en veuille. Je n'ai pas d'excuse, j'ai été cruelle envers toi. Et j'aimerais, si tu acceptes, qu'on essaye de réparer les choses. Enfin au moins un peu, qu'on apprenne à se connaître au moins.»

Thorin serra la mâchoire, il hésitait. Il lança un regard en direction de Bilbon. Ce dernier lui sourit d'un air rassurant et encourageant. Thorin finit par répondre froidement à sa sœur:

«-D'accord, on déjeune ensemble jeudi à treize heure trente. Tu me retrouves devant l'Opéra d'Erebor à treize heure. Si tu n'es pas là à l'heure n'essaye même pas de me recontacter par la suite, c'est ta seule chance! Quand à toi Frerin, je sais que tu ne veux pas avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec moi et je vais te rassurer tout de suite, moi non plus je ne veux pas!»

Bilbon appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone et indiqua à sa secrétaire qu'elle pouvait ouvrir la porte. Dès que le bruit de la clé se fit entendre Thorin sortit.

Il rentra chez lui très chamboulé. Il avait dit leurs quatre vérités à son frère et à sa sœur. Dans un sens ça lui faisait un choc de les avoir revus, mais un énorme poids s'était retiré de sa poitrine. Il avait ENFIN dit ce qu'il ressentait. Il leur avait enfin fait comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu pendant toutes ces années, le désarroi, la tristesse, la culpabilité. Il prit une douche pour se détendre après tant d'émotions.

Ensuite il téléphona au cabinet de monsieur Sacquet pour prendre un rendez-vous le lendemain afin de parler de cette séance très mouvementée et forte en émotions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et oui ce chapitre est un peu plus lourd en émotions, mais il en fallait bien un. Thorin se lâche enfin et dit ce qu'il ressent, ça va lui faire beaucoup de bien comme on peut s'en douter... J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous me laisserez une review :)<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain le grand brun arriva dans le bureau de monsieur Sacquet plus perturbé que jamais. Il s'allongea sur la banquette et se tourna vers son psy. Bilbon le regardait sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas un silence inconfortable et gênant comme beaucoup de silence le sont. Là c'était presque comme s'ils se parlaient par le regard. C'était une preuve que Thorin faisait confiance à son psy et qu'il s'ouvrait réellement et totalement à lui. Le brun demanda enfin:

«-Pourquoi les avoir fait venir?

-J'ai trouvé que c'était le moment idéal. Si j'avais attendu vous vous seriez douté que j'allais les faire venir et vous ne vous seriez pas exprimé aussi librement. Vous auriez continué de garder certaines choses. Or la surprise vous a poussé à vous dévoiler réellement, pleinement et sans aucune crainte.

-Je vois.

-Et si nous revenions justement sur ces retrouvailles?

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis là.»

Thorin se passa une main sur le visage en fermant les yeux. C'était encore assez dur pour lui. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit. Toutefois il savait que Bilbon ne le jugeait pas. Il plongea son regard bleu perçant dans celui de Bilbon:

«-Vous d'un point de vue extérieur qu'en avez vous pensé?

-Et bien c'était assez mouvementé.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Je ne vous avez jamais vu aussi sincère et libre. Mais maintenant dites-moi ce que _vous_ en avez pensé.

-Et bien je vous avoue que quand je les ai reconnus je vous en ai d'abord voulu de me tendre un piège pareil. Ensuite j'ai compris que vous le faisiez pour mon bien alors je vous en suis très reconnaissant.

-Je vous en prie, c'est mon métier d'aider les gens.

-Oui, mais vous avez une gentillesse et une compassion qui dépasse votre travail. Vous êtes une bonne personne avant d'être un psy.

-C'est très gentil, ce que vous me dites me touche beaucoup.

-Je le pense. Ensuite hum… et bien ma sœur m'aurait presque fait de la peine. Elle semblait sincère en disant qu'elle voudrait rattraper le temps. Elle était très gentille et généreuse avant le drame. Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser après ce qu'elle m'a fait à l'époque.

-Continuez.

-Et bien elle a été cruelle quand c'est arrivé et par la suite. Mais hier elle a dit une phrase qui m'a beaucoup marqué. Elle a dit de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis le temps, peut-être est-il en effet temps que nous parlions à Thorin.

-Oui elle l'a dit.

-Je crois que c'est quelque chose qui montre qu'elle a fini par comprendre que je n'étais pas coupable et qu'elle a fini par me pardonner en quelque sorte.

-C'est pour ça que vous l'avez autorisé à vous voir jeudi pour le déjeuner?

-Oui, je veux voir si elle était sincère ou si elle faisait bonne figure parce que vous étiez là.

-Elle a pleuré…

-Elle a toujours été bonne comédienne! Les quelques souvenirs que j'ai d'avant l'accident je la revois parfaitement se forcer à pleurer quand elle faisait une bêtise. De cette façon mes parents ne la disputaient pas. Ensuite elle se tournait vers mon frère et moi d'un air victorieux, elle n'était pas triste pour deux sous.

-Je vois, donc vous n'êtes pas sûr qu'elle soit sincère.

-Non. On ne change pas d'avis du jour au lendemain.

-Je comprend. Mais vous sentez-vous assez fort pour affronter ce dîner au risque de découvrir qu'elle mentait?

-Oui, je dois en avoir le cœur net et affronter tout ça.

-Je suis fier de vous, vous faites preuve d'une grande maturité et de beaucoup de recul.

-Merci. Ainsi je veux voir si elle peut refaire partie de ma vie ou si elle va en sortir définitivement.

-Et pour Frerin?

-Lui il est sortit de ma vie à jamais, et ce n'est pas plus mal.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Il a toujours été jaloux de moi car je suis un garçon. Du fait je lui ai pris le statut de seul fils et il ne l'a jamais accepté. Nous n'étions pas si proches que j'ai pu l'être avec Dis. Mais peu importe. Vous voyez ça ne me chagrine même pas. Je sais que c'est horrible de dire ça de son propre frère mais bon débarras!

-Et bien ce n'est peut-être pas exemplaire comme point de vue, mais parfois c'est nécessaire pour se sentir bien. Il vaut mieux que vous disiez ça et que ça vous fasse du bien plutôt que vous insistiez à vouloir renouer avec lui et que ça vous fasse souffrir.

-Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit moi aussi.»

Thorin se tourna vers Bilbon et sourit:

«-Bientôt je serai assez fort pour ne plus avoir besoin de vous.

-Je vous le souhaite, car cela voudra dire que vous êtes guéri, et ça, c'est une victoire et une satisfaction pour moi.»

Bilbon lui sourit gentiment. Thorin hocha la tête et lança tristement:

«-Mais on ne se verra plus, c'est triste…

-Rien ne nous empêche d'être amis.

-Ah tant mieux, répondit Thorin avec un large sourire.

-Alors voulez-vous me dire ce que vous ressentez à propos de ce fameux déjeuner?

-Comment ça?

-Et bien êtes-vous stressé, heureux, excité, impatient, dégoûté, pas motivé… que ressentez vous?

-Et bien je suis à la fois terrorisé et très excité. Car d'un côté j'ai peur de me retrouver seul avec Dis, mais en même temps j'ai très envie de voir si nous avons une chance de retrouver notre complicité d'antan.

-Très bien.

-Oui. Vous savez, hier je ne pensais pas tout ce que je lui ai dit. En réalité elle m'a manqué. Je l'aime beaucoup et j'ai eu très mal quand elle m'a traité ainsi. Frerin je n'étais pas si surpris, mais elle ça avait été un grand choc. Nous étions si proches que je pensais qu'elle me défendrait, qu'elle allait me soutenir. Mais c'est tout le contraire qui est arrivé.

-Et oui parfois le chagrin nous fait faire des choses que l'on ne veut pas.

-Peut-être.

-Et bien j'espère de tout coeur que tout se passera bien avec elle et que vous allez enterrer la hache de guerre ainsi que les démons du passé.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas gagné. Je suis aussi terrorisé car j'ai envie de la retrouver mais je la déteste à la fois. Vous savez la rancune est tenace.

-Je sais. Et sur ce point il ne tient qu'à vous de passer outre la rancune à l'issu de ce tête-à-tête ou de la renforcer d'avantage.»

Thorin grimaça et soupira:

«-Je sais, c'est très compliqué. Merci docteur.

-Je vous en prie, c'est bien normal. Que diriez-vous de nous revoir vendredi pour faire le point sur le déjeuner?

-Ce serait super.

-Très bien, dans ce cas à vendredi.

-Merci, à vendredi. Au revoir.

-Au revoir.»

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main et Thorin partit après avoir fait son passage obligatoire par la case secrétaire.

Thorin se rendit compte que les séances lui étaient réellement bénéfiques. Ils se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux qu'il y a environ un mois quand il avait commencé. Une partie de ses problèmes avait déjà disparu.

Certains tocs lui étaient passés. Il ne s'inquiétait plus de prendre sa douche avant de dîner, parfois il faisait l'inverse, il lui arrivait même de dîner au restaurant et de ne pas se doucher avant de se coucher. Il lui arrivait de paresser encore cinq minutes après que le réveil ait sonné. Le midi il ne mangeait plus systématiquement dans cette brasserie ou s'il y mangeait il lui arrivait de changer son menu habituel. De petites choses simples mais qui lui redonnait un sentiment de vie. Il avait l'impression de respirer après vingt ans d'apnée, et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Il rentra chez lui tout joyeux.


	9. Chapter 9

Thorin sortit de la salle de répétition et vit sa sœur qui l'attendait. Elle était venu, elle avait donc respecté sa parole et voulait peut-être réellement reprendre contact. Il s'approcha et lança d'un air distant et froid:

«-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, tu vas bien?»

Elle s'avança pour lui faire la bise mais il se recula:

«-Bon il est temps d'y aller.»

Ils partirent donc pour le restaurant. L'ambiance était assez froide entre eux, ils étaient presque des inconnus après tout. Thorin commanda et regarda sa sœur. Il avait les mains croisées sous son menton et la fixait, son regard plongé dans le sien. Dis était assez mal à l'aise d'être ainsi observée. Il demanda enfin:

«-Pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on mange ensemble?

-Je te l'ai dit, je regrette mon comportement passé et j'espère qu'on arrivera à se reparler, à se revoir de temps à autre. Tu te souviens comme nous étions proches?»

Elle voulu poser sa main sur la sienne mais il la retira d'un geste vif:

«-Je me souviens surtout que tu m'a rejeté!

-Mais j'étais petite!

-Et moi encore plus!»

Leur commande arriva. Thorin commença à manger puis lâcha enfin:

«-Tu as cinq minutes pour t'expliquer et essayer de me convaincre!»

Dis écarquilla les yeux:

«-Pardon?

-Plus que quatre! Et bien explique-moi tes raisons d'avoir agi ainsi, parle sincèrement si tu en es capable, au moins une fois dans ta vie, et peut-être que j'accepterai de te pardonner. Plus que trois minutes!

-J'étais très triste de ce qui est arrivé, comme tout le monde l'était. J'étais vulnérable et très crédule à ce moment. Frerin a sauté sur l'occasion et m'a montée la tête. Il a commencé à me dire que c'était ta faute. Je ne voulais pas le croire, mais il a commencé à me dire que c'est parce que tu avais fait un caprice parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils y aillent, qu'ils avaient dû te donner ta stupide peluche pour te calmer, que du coup ils étaient partit préoccupés, et ce genre de chose. Peu à peu j'ai fini par voir les choses comme lui. Et une fois que la rancune s'est installée il est dure de la faire partir, et tu sais de quoi je veux parler. Mais avec le temps j'ai compris que tu n'y étais pour rien. Frerin n'arrivait plus à me convaincre.

-Plus que deux minutes.

-Le fait d'avoir des enfants m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai deux fils, Fili et Kili, ils aimeraient beaucoup te rencontrer d'ailleurs. Quand j'ai serré mes fils dans mes bras à leur naissance j'ai tout de suite changé. Quand mon dernier Kili est né, Fili avait l'âge que tu avais à l'époque, et ça a fait le déclic. Je me suis dit que mon fils ne pourrait pas être responsable de quoi que ce soit, il avait du mal ne serait-ce qu'à faire pipi dans les toilettes sans en mettre partout.

-Une minute, presse toi!

-Alors je me suis dit que tu n'y étais pour rien. J'ai voulu te recontacter, mais je me sentais si stupide et coupable. Je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me parler et me voir. Dans un sens je le comprend parfaitement. Avec le recul je me doute à quel point ça a dû être dur pour toi. J'ai été abandonnée moi aussi mais pas comme toi. Moi ça a été par le père de mes fils. Mon mari m'a quitté pour une autre. Et là, j'ai vraiment compris ce qu'être abandonné voulait dire. Fili avait trois ans et Kili un mois. Je suis sincèrement désolée Thorin, mon Thorinou d'amour, tu te rappelles, comme quand on était petits.»

Thorin avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce que sa sœur venait de lui dire l'avait bouleversé. Il demanda d'une voix tremblante:

«-Quel age ont tes fils?

-Fili à cinq ans et Kili deux. Ils te ressemblent beaucoup, enfin je veux dire au niveau du caractère.»

Thorin hocha la tête. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il mangea en réfléchissant à tout ça. Il digérait les paroles de sa sœur en même temps que sa nourriture. Dis gardait le silence, elle savait que son frère devait réfléchir.

Thorin était réellement tiraillé. Certes elle l'avait laissé seul plus de vingt ans en arrière, mais c'est vrai qu'elle était elle-même très jeune. Et il se rappelait à quel point Frerin pouvait être convainquant quand il le voulait. Dis était d'une nature douce et gentille normalement, il était donc possible qu'elle se soit réellement faite avoir.

De plus son regard avait semblé vrai tout le long de ses explications, de vraies larmes avaient coulées, sa voix avait réellement tremblée. Il savait faire la différence quand elle pleurait ou quand elle faisait semblant, et là, elle pleurait sincèrement.

Thorin se dit qu'il avait peut-être jugé trop rapidement sa sœur lui aussi. Après tout, elle était peut-être autant victime que lui dans l'affaire. Frerin était si cruel qu'il l'avait forcé à se liguer contre leur plus jeune frère. Et elle, encore vulnérable de la perte de leurs parents s'était laissée prendre au piège.

Dis paya l'addition et ils se levèrent. La jeune femme regarda son frère en hésitant, il n'avait toujours pas parlé et il valait mieux que ce ne soit pas elle qui relance une discussion. Thorin brisa enfin le silence pesant:

«-On s'appelle, et on se revoit, nous avons vingt ans à rattraper.»

Une larme coula sur la joue de sa sœur et elle le serra dans ses bras:

«-Oh mon Thourinou d'amour je suis si heureuse! J'en étais malade de t'avoir fait ça et de ne pas pouvoir te voir, t'expliquer. Je te jure qu'on va être heureux, et que ça redeviendra comme avant. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber mon frère chéri.

-Oui bon bah j'ai compris calme toi.»

Il avait lancé ça d'un ton se voulant sec mais un sourire stupide et réellement heureux étirait ses lèvres. Il avait le cœur léger de savoir que sa sœur n'était pas totalement coupable. Ils étaient tout les deux des victimes. Ils échangèrent leur numéro et repartirent chacun de leur côté.


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain Thorin se rendit à un rendez-vous avec Bilbon. Le psy lui sourit gentiment:

«-Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?

-Bien merci, et vous?

-Je vais bien. Alors, parlez-moi de ce repas avec votre sœur.

-Et bien elle s'est expliquée et je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était une victime elle aussi. J'ai décidé de lui pardonner et nous avons échangé nos numéros. Nous allons nous revoir. J'ai vu qu'elle était sincère. Elle a des enfants.

-Je vois, vous retrouvez donc une famille.

-En effet. Je suis content qu'on se soit enfin expliqué. Je sais maintenant que ça n'a pas été facile pour elle non plus.

-Je peux vous dire quelque chose hors thérapie?

-Oui.

-Je vous trouve beaucoup mieux. Vous avez meilleure mine que la première fois que nous nous sommes vus. Et vous souriez beaucoup maintenant, ce qui n'arrivait jamais avant.»

Thorin sourit un peu:

«-Merci. En tout cas je suis très content d'avoir mis les choses à plat avec ma sœur. Je sens que nous pouvons redevenir aussi proches qu'avant. Et puis j'ai très envie de rencontrer mes neveux.

-Alors faites le, c'est une chance qu'il faut saisir.

-C'est vrai.»

Un silence agréable s'installa. Avant Thorin était mal à l'aise avec chaque silence, là, ils étaient biens. Bilbon le regardait en prenant des notes. Il demanda ensuite:

«-Vous pensez l'appeler en premier ou attendre qu'elle le fasse?

-Je pense que je vais l'appeler.

-Très bien, je suis content, vous tournez la page et c'est très bien.

-Oui mais rien n'est encore fait.

-C'est sûr. Et pour Frerin?

-Qu'il aille au diable! Ne me parlez plus jamais de ce traître sans cœur!

-Je vois que c'est un point sensible.

-Il n'a jamais regretté ce qu'il m'a fait!

-Je comprend. Alors dites moi que direz-vous à votre sœur quand vous allez l'appeler?

-Je vais l'inviter à dîner chez moi avec ses enfants. J'aime cuisiner et je veux lui montrer que je suis quelqu'un qui sait se débrouiller seul.

-C'est très bien. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera très contente.

-Je l'espère. Je suis sûr que mes parents seraient fiers de nous voir à nouveau réunis.

-J'en suis persuadé. Et sinon, comment se passe le travail?

-Plutôt bien. J'ai toujours ma place de soliste, j'ai toujours des amis parmi mes collègues.

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Dites-moi, vos tocs où en sont-ils?

-Ils diminuent de plus en plus. Je progresse très vite vous ne trouvez pas?

-Si, c'est très bien d'ailleurs. De plus je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais nos séances sont de plus en plus courtes car vous n'avez plus autant besoin de parler.

-Pourtant j'aime bien nos séances.

-Moi aussi, c'est rare qu'un patient progresse aussi vite que vous.

-Parfois je me demande ce que mes parents penseraient de me voir comme ça vous savez. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils auraient été fiers d'un harpiste homosexuel plein de tocs…

-Et bien ils n'auraient peut-être pas été fiers des tocs, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi le reste leur aurait posé un motif pour ne pas être fiers. Ce sont vos choix, c'est ainsi que vous vous sentez le mieux. Je crois qu'ils auraient dû d'ailleurs être d'autant plus fiers car assumer son homosexualité n'est pas une chose facile. J'ai souvent des patients qui viennent car ils sont homosexuels refoulés vous savez.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, c'est très fréquent. C'est pourquoi vous ne devez pas avoir honte de qui vous êtes. Au contraire, vous devez vous sentir heureux et fort car vous assumez qui vous êtes et ce que vous aimez!»

Thorin lui offrit un large sourire:

«-C'est très gentil.

-Je le pense. Il ne faut jamais se laisser enfermer dans la peur de ce que pensent les gens. Car il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour critiquer ce que vous faites, ce que vous aimez ou ce que vous croyez.

-C'est vrai. Et vous, vous avez une femme, des enfants ou…?

-Rien de tout ça.

-Oh…

-Et oui, il se trouve que j'ai la même orientation que vous.»

Thorin le regarda avec surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noir corbeau:

«-Waouh, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça.

-Et bien c'est normal, normalement je n'ai pas à parler de moi.»

Il haussa les épaules:

«-Sortez-vous un peu plus?

-Oui, et franchement ça fait du bien, je revis.

-Bien.

-Oui, je n'ai plus autant besoin que tout le monde m'aime. Il m'arrive de paresser un peu au lit après mon réveil, je cours parfois plus de cinq kilomètres, parfois moins. Je ne prend plus toujours mon goûter pour la pause de onze heure, le midi je ne prend plus systématiquement la même chose au restaurant. Et le soir il m'arrive même de ne pas prendre ma douche avant de manger ni avant de me coucher, à la place je regarde la télé.»

Bilbon eut un large sourire amusé:

«-Mais c'est très bien tout ça. Je suis heureux de l'entendre, en plus vous en parlez sans crise d'angoisse, vous voyez, vous avez réellement franchi un cap!

-Oui, et j'ai le sentiment de respirer à nouveau depuis des années. J'arrive même en retard au travail parfois.

-Très bien, répondit Bilbon en riant.

-Vous croyez que je serai vite guéri?

-Je pense que oui, plus vous allez voir votre sœur et ses fils, plus vous allez sortir et moins vous accorderez d'importance à vos habitudes, alors la guérison n'en sera que plus rapide et agréable.»

Thorin se leva et le serra dans ses bras musclés:

«-Oh merci docteur!»

Il déposa un baiser de joie sur les lèvres de son psy et lança:

«-Alors à une prochaine fois! Au revoir.»

Il partit. Bilbon sourit, Thorin avait reprit du poil de la bête et semblait être revenu une personne normale, pas une espèce de robot terrifiant. Il prit en note les dernières paroles et action du brun et fit entrer son client.

Thorin rentra chez lui en sifflant, il était sur le chemin de la guérison d'après Bilbon, il allait peut-être retrouver une vie normale après tout. Peut-être que pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait trois ans il allait devenir quelqu'un de joyeux, de plein et de normal. Il le sentait, à l'intérieur de lui tout avait changé. Il ne se sentait plus vulnérable, il se sentait fort, plein de vie et il voulait croquer la vie à pleines dents.

Il avait envie de commencer ce projet en trouvant l'amour, c'est pourquoi il décida de sortir ce soir. Pour rencontrer quelqu'un il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Il repensa aux paroles de Bilbon et sourit, il devait se lâcher et il comptait bien prendre ce conseil au pied de la lettre.


	11. Chapter 11

Thorin appela Dis. Ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous chez lui le lendemain soir. Thorin donna l'adresse et ils parlèrent quelques minutes avant de raccrocher. Il fit sa journée de travail. Le soir venu il sortit dans un bar.

Il prit un verre de vin et regarda autours de lui. Il y avait un peu de monde. Un homme s'approcha de lui en souriant:

«-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir.

-Je m'appelle Nanfildir.

-Thorin.»

Ils se serrèrent la main et le nouveau lui paya un verre. Ils discutèrent toute la soirée puis échangèrent leur numéro avant que Thorin rentre chez lui. Nanfildir était grand, brun, les yeux verre, un nez droit et des lèvres pulpeuses.

Thorin se coucha et s'endormit rapidement. Le lendemain il rentra chez lui après le travail et commença à cuisiner pour le fameux dîner. Il avait hâte de rencontrer ses neveux. Il prit une douche et se changea, ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il avait acheter une voiture pour Fili et une peluche pour Kili.

On toqua à la porte peu de temps après. Il ouvrit et sourit:

«-Bonsoir.»

Il regarda sa soeur avec les deux gamins collés à ses jambes. Les deux garçons regardèrent Thorin et Fili demanda:

«-C'est toi tonton Thorin?

-Oui.»

Ils lui sautèrent au cou. Thorin les serra contre lui:

«-Je suis très content de vous rencontrer les garçons, j'ai quelque chose pour vous.»

Il donna les cadeaux. Les petits lancèrent en chœur:

«-Merci.»

Ils commencèrent à jouer. Dis sourit:

«-Tu es très gentil avec eux.

-Ce sont mes neveux et je suis content de les rencontrer. Tu te laisses tenter par un verre de vin?

-Oui avec plaisir.»

Thorin lui servit un verre de vin. Elle demanda:

«-Alors mon Thorinou d'amour quoi de neuf?

-Pas grand-chose, j'ai travaillé et j'ai préparé le dîner.

-Tu n'es pas sortit hier?

-Ah si, j'ai rencontré un homme, Nanfildir.

-Il te plaît?

-Plutôt oui.

-Bien. Je suis contente, tu reprends une vie normale.

-Oui.»

Ils mirent la table tout en discutant. Ensuite les garçons arrivèrent. Thorin leur parla un peu, enfin avec Kili s'était un peu plus compliqué car il ne parlait pas encore très bien. Mais Thorin était très heureux de les rencontrer.

Il avait une nouvelle famille et c'était formidable ça. Ils passèrent un dîner très agréable. Thorin avait fait du poulet avec des pommes de terre braisées, des champignons et des marrons. En dessert il y avait du gâteau au chocolat.

Ils se régalèrent et discutèrent beaucoup. Ainsi, le frère et la sœur parlèrent des événements marquants principaux depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vue. Thorin apprit alors que sa sœur était devenue dentiste. Elle s'était mariée en sortant de la fac, elle avait eu ses enfants et son mari l'avait quittée. Le divorce avait été prononcé quelques semaines plus tôt.

Toutefois la jeune femme ne fut pas surprise d'apprendre que son frère était homosexuel. Elle finit par partir, les garçons s'étaient endormis sur le canapé et il était largement temps qu'elle aille les coucher.

Thorin lui fit la bise et porta les enfants jusqu'à la voiture. Dis les installa et partit. Thorin rentra chez lui et ferma la porte à clé. Il reçu un message de Nanfildir lui proposant d'aller prendre un verre. Il hésita puis accepta avant d'aller coucher.

Thorin aimait de plus en plus être dans le cabinet. Bilbon demanda:

«-Alors, qu'avez-vous à me raconter depuis la dernière fois?

-J'ai dîner avec ma sœur, j'ai rencontré mes neveux et ça s'est très bien passé. Nous avons parlé de nos vies respectives et c'était très bien.

-Très bien.

-J'ai rencontré un gars dans un bar aussi.

-Ah… racontez moi.

-Et bien il m'a abordé alors que je buvais un verre, nous avons échangé nos numéros et il m'a invité à prendre un autre verre.

-Fantastique.

-Oui enfin ce n'est qu'un verre.

-C'est déjà pas mal.

-Oui… en parlant de ça, ça vous direz de dîner avec moi? C'est vrai, je crois pouvoir dire que nous sommes devenus amis à présent mais je ne sais rien de vous.

-Oh… oui c'est vrai. Hum un dîner… si vous voulez.

-Super, jeudi soir?

-Comme vous préférez.

-D'accord donc vendredi soir à 19h30 au restaurant La Moria?

-Marché conclu.

-Cool.

-Bon et sinon vous pensez que ça peut donner quelque chose avec cet homme que vous avez rencontré?»

La question était venue avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix de Bilbon mais Thorin ne l'avait pas remarqué, il répondit:

«-Je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois alors difficile à dire.

-Hum hum, bon bah ça fait une heure.

-Déjà? C'est passé vite!»

Thorin se leva et le salua avant de partir.

Le soir il alla prendre un verre avant Nanfildir. Ils passèrent une très bonne soirée, discutant beaucoup de choses toutes différentes et sans toujours de lien logique entre elles. Ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté assez tard dans la soirée.

Le vendredi soir arriva enfin. Thorin prit une douche et partit pour le restaurant. Bilbon était déjà là. Thorin s'avança et lui sourit:

«-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, répondit le petit blond.»

Thorin s'assit et ils commandèrent. Le brun demanda:

«-Alors, ce soir c'est vous qui parlez et c'est moi qui écoute.

-D'accord, si vous insistez, sourit Bilbon. Et bien je m'appelle Bilbon, je ne sais plus si j'avais déjà dit mon prénom. J'ai vingt-six ans, je suis fils unique, je suis célibataire… je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Vous avez toujours voulu être psy?

-Hum non, quand j'étais enfant je voulais devenir un super-héro mais je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était impossible. Non c'est à l'époque du divorce de mes parents je pense, quand j'avais dix ans. J'ai été voir un psy, j'étais obligé, et il m'a beaucoup aidé. C'est alors que je me suis dit que je ferai comme lui quand je serai grand, j'aiderai les gens.»

Thorin eut un petit sourire:

«-C'est trop mignon. Continuez.

-Ok, hum… je suis sorti avec un gars à la fac. Nous avons finit par nous marier. Puis nous avons divorcé deux an plus tard, il y a maintenant trois ans, parce que ce salaud me trompait à tort et à travers!

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est pas votre faute. Enfin bref.»

Ils avaient parlé tout en mangeant leur assiette. Thorin demanda:

«-Et vous avez eu des relations depuis votre divorce?

-Oui une ou deux, mais rien d'important… c'était surtout physique.»

Thorin sourit en le regardant. Il n'aurait pas imaginé Bilbon sortir avec quelqu'un juste pour le sexe, mais c'était une surprise très agréable venant du petit blond. Il n'était pas le petit bonhomme tout sage qu'il laissait paraître. D'ailleurs il demanda:

«-Et vous avez Nanfildir?

-Et bien nous avons été boire un verre l'autre soir et c'est tout, ça n'a pas été plus loin.

-Ah oui?»

Bilbon était légèrement plus nerveux que tout à l'heure. Thorin hocha la tête et demanda en hésitant:

«-Oui, vous êtes sûr que ça va?

-Oui. Alors, vous sortez de votre coquille, c'est bien.

-Il le fallait bien un jour ou l'autre.

-En effet.

-Et c'est grâce à vous.»

Thorin posa sa main sur celle de Bilbon. Ce dernier fut surpris et rougit légèrement. Thorin paya l'addition:

«-J'ai passé une excellente soirée.

-Moi aussi.»

Bilbon regarda l'heure, il était plus de vingt-trois heures, il était largement temps de partir en effet. Il regarda Thorin:

«-Et bien à la prochaine à mon cabinet.

-Je n'y manquerais pas.»

Le grand déposa un baiser sur la joue de Bilbon et partit. Bilbon resta figé quelques instants, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Thorin se coucha en souriant. Il avait passé une excellente soirée avec Bilbon mais Nanfildir se montrait beaucoup plus direct et séducteur. En effet l'autre brun avait déjà fait des propositions très osées à Thorin, d'ailleurs celui-ci comptait bien les accepter. Il lui envoya un message pour qu'ils se voient le lendemain soir.

Bilbon était très gentil mais ils n'étaient qu'amis, le petit blond ne tentait rien, songea Thorin. Maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie: profitez de la vie et faire l'amour autant que possible. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

Nanfildir serait d'ailleurs sûrement un meilleur amant que Bilbon. Même si Thorin savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences lorsqu'il s'agissait du petit blond, il n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de très passionné, hors là, il avait envie d'une aventure passionnée.

Il en pensait que Bilbon serait mieux en ami qu'en petit-ami. De plus il le respectait trop en tant que psychiatre pour l'imaginer nu dans son lit en train de faire les pires folies avec lui. Thorin ne se voyait pas demander à Bilbon de faire des choses qui le faisaient fantasmer, car il était son psy et que du fait ça le bloquerait à coup sûr.

Il n'avait pas ce problème d'état-d'âme avec Nanfildir. Il s'endormit sur ces réflexions très importantes. Il en parlerait avec Dis le lendemain, elle lui donnerait son avis, mais pour l'heure, il était temps de dormir.


	12. Chapter 12

Depuis que Thorin et Dis se reparlaient ils se voyaient quasiment tout les jours. Le brun voyait aussi Nanfildir de plus en plus régulièrement. Ils commençaient à sortir vraiment ensembles. Ils avaient déjà échangé un baiser et avaient faillit faire l'amour.

Ça faisait plus de trois mois que Thorin avait commencé la thérapie et environs deux qu'il reparlait à sa sœur. Il adorait ses neveux, et ces derniers le lui rendaient bien. Les trois garçons aimaient beaucoup jouer ensembles, se promener ou quand leur oncle leur lisait une histoire avec sa voix chaude et profonde.

Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé un équilibre. Ses tocs avaient totalement disparus. Tout se passait pour le mieux au travail et il n'allait plus beaucoup au cabinet. Puisqu'il était quasiment guéri il n'avait plus autant besoin d'y aller.

Thorin n'y retournait en réalité que pour voir Bilbon. Ils étaient amis et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour le voir. De plus il ne se voyait pas simplement lui téléphoner pour l'inviter prendre un café. De toute façon Thorin n'en avait pas le temps, Nanfildir était plutôt exigeant et lui prenait pas mal de son temps quand Thorin ne travaillait pas ou n'était pas avec sa sœur.

D'ailleurs cette complicité retrouvée agaçait plutôt Nanfildir. Si bien que la première fois que les deux hommes firent l'amour c'était par jalousie, Nanfildir voulait faire comprendre à Thorin que ce dernier lui appartenait. Malheureusement Thorin n'avait pas compris, il continuait d'avoir cette relation fusionnelle avec sa sœur.

Thorin avait raconté sa première fois avec Nanfildir avec Bilbon. Il devait tout raconter à son psy s'il voulait réellement guérir. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point le petit blond avait eut l'air blessé et agacé d'entendre comment Thorin avait fait l'amour avec un autre. D'ailleurs la séance avait été plutôt courte. Thorin n'avait pas compris, il ne se doutait pas que Bilbon puisse être affecté par le fait qu'il fréquente un autre homme. Ils étaient certes devenus amis, mais quand ils étaient au cabinet il fallait en faire abstraction et redevenir simplement psy et patient.

Dis disait parfois à son frère qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer pour passer du temps avec Nanfildir, mais Thorin voulait réellement rattraper le temps perdu, alors il répondait invariablement que son copain pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.

La relation entre les deux hommes étaient compliquées, mais Thorin ne comprenait pas vraiment que Nanfildir puisse lui reprocher d'être proche de sa sœur. D'ailleurs il était totalement indifférent à l'histoire tragique de Thorin. Tout ce que voyait Nanfildir c'est que Thorin n'était pas sa chose qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Finalement leur relation cessa au bout de trois mois. Thorin en eut assez des perpétuelles crises de jalousie de Nanfildir et celui-ci parti en claquant la porte après avoir traité Thorin de «guimauve incestueuse et stupide». Thorin n'avait pas tant été surpris par le départ que par cette drôle d'insulte.

Le grand bun alla voir sa sœur et lui annonça simplement:

«-Il est parti.

-Oh? Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il trouvait que nous étions trop proches.

-Je te l'avais dit…

-Il se foutait totalement de tout ce qui a bien pu m'arriver dans le passé! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était un gars bien docile qui soit là pour lui faire à manger et se faire baiser chaque fois qu'il en avait envie!»

Dis rougit sous cet aveu, heureusement que les garçons étaient dans la salle de jeux et qu'ils n'avaient pas pu entendre ça. Thorin continua:

«-Il voulait que je sois sa chose, que je ne jure que par lui, que je ne fréquente que lui!

-Et bien il n'était pas fait pour toi un point c'est tout.

-Oui, mais je suis triste d'avoir perdu trois mois avec lui!

-Ce ne sont que trois mois, ça vaut mieux plutôt que tu aies perdu des années!

-Tu as sûrement raison.

-Et ta thérapie?

-Je pense que je vais y retourner. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Bilbon, et à chaque nouvel élément il faut que je lui en parle.

-Je comprend, bonne chance alors.

-Merci.»

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et alla rapidement embrasser les garçons avant de partir.

Thorin vit Bilbon trois jours plus tard. Le patient s'allongea sur la banquette, le psy demanda:

«-Comment allez-vous?

-Bien, Nanfildir m'a quitté.

-Vraiment?»

Bilbon essaya de cacher sa joie et son ravissement dans sa voix et son attitude, il devait rester neutre:

«-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il me trouve trop proche de ma sœur.

-Il ne comprenait pas que vous en ayez besoin suite à votre passé?

-Il se moquait éperdument de mon passé.

-Je vois… qu'est-ce que vous ressentez de cette rupture?

-Et bien je ne suis pas vraiment surpris, mais je suis un peu déçu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma première relation depuis des années se solde par un échec aussi rapide!

-J'imagine oui. Qu'allez-vous faire?

-Continuer ma vie, et puis continuer de voir ma famille et mes amis.

-Très bonne attitude.

-Merci. Vous faites partie de mes amis vous savez?

-C'est vraiment gentil.

-J'aimerai que nous dînions encore ensembles un de ces jours.

-Pourquoi pas. Au fait vous ne m'avez pas dit, quand avez-vous rompu?

-Il y a trois jours, il m'a traité de guimauve incestueuse et stupide avant de partir.»

Thorin avait lancé ça d'un air amusé. Bilbon ne pu retenir un gloussement:

«-Quelle… insulte.

-En effet, j'ai eu l'impression de retourner à l'époque du bac à sable!»

Ils éclatèrent de rire tout les deux. Ils parlèrent encore un peu puis Thorin partit, il devait aller avec l'orchestre.

D'ailleurs Thorin allait partir un mois en tournée avec l'orchestre, il dînerait avec Bilbon à son retour, ils s'étaient mis d'accords. Ce fut avec le sourire que Thorin quitta le cabinet. Il avait hâte de dîner à nouveau avec Bilbon, car la fois où ils l'avaient fait, il avait passé une soirée merveilleuse. Bilbon était vraiment un type formidable et il aimait passer du temps avec lui hors thérapie.


	13. Chapter 13

Le mois de la tournée se passa tranquillement. Les concerts furent tous grandement appréciés par le public, et comme dans chaque tournée des histoires d'amour se créèrent puis se brisèrent. Thorin aimait l'ambiance qui régnait dans les tournées, c'était quelque chose de totalement différent, car c'était là que les musiciens osaient.

Une chose très étrange et amusante arriva. Le soir d'une de leurs représentations Thorin vit Nanfildir dans le public. À la fin du concert le public pouvait parler aux musiciens s'ils le voulaient. Nanfildir s'approcha de Thorin, mais ce dernier l'ignora royalement et partit avec une amie pianiste. Nanfildir se sentit stupide et partit.

Thorin jubilait, il y a encore quelques mois il n'aurait jamais été capable d'une telle chose. Et là, il venait de planter son ex comme une vieille chose, il l'avait ignorait dans les règles de l'art. Son amie lui sourit et ils continuèrent de discuter.

Il retourna à son appartement après la tournée et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il appela Dis pour lui dire qu'il était bien rentré, bien sûr ses neveux voulurent lui parler. Il discuta donc un peu avec chaque enfant et raccrocha. Il appela ensuite Bilbon. Une fois que ce dernier eut décroché il lança de sa voix grave, chaude et profonde:

«-Bonsoir.

-Ah bonsoir, comment allez-vous?

-Bien, je rentre à l'instant de ma tournée.

-Très bien, ça s'est bien passé?

-Très bien oui, je vous appelle pour convenir d'une date pour notre rendez-vous.»

Bilbon rit à l'autre bout du fil:

«-Vous ne perdez pas votre temps!

-Et non, j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec vous. Quel jour vous conviendrez?

-Attendez je vérifie mon agenda… hum… mercredi soir?

-Parfait.

-Super, alors 19h dans le même restaurant que la dernière fois?

-Ça marche.

-Reposez-vous bien.

-Oui, bonsoir.»

Thorin raccrocha. Il alla prendre une douche et se coucha.

Le mercredi soir arriva. Thorin rentra chez lui prendre une douche et se changer après le travail avant de partir pour le rendez-vous. Il annonça le nom de la réservation et fut conduit à une table. Bilbon arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Thorin se leva en le voyant et ne s'assit qu'une fois Bilbon assit. Ce dernier s'installa en souriant:

«-Bonsoir, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre.

-Non j'arrive à l'instant.»

Bilbon sourit et ils commencèrent à regarder le menu. Le serveur prit leur commande de boissons et repartit, en bon gentleman Thorin avait laissé Bilbon commander le premier.

Thorin fixait Bilbon, il lui avait manqué pendant tout un mois, le grand brun s'était rendu compte qu'il aurait aimé avoir Bilbon pour autre chose qu'un simple ami. À l'époque de Nanfildir il avait douté, mais la tournée lui avait ouvert les yeux, le petit psy lui avait volé son cœur en l'aidant à aller mieux.

Ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien en attendant leur verre. Le serveur les apporta enfin. Bilbon leva le sien:

«-A notre dîner.

-A notre deuxième rendez-vous.»

Ils trinquèrent et regardèrent ce qu'ils allaient manger. Ils passèrent le repas à discuter de choses et d'autres, ils étaient très bien et détendus. Bilbon se mit à rire quand une de ses spaghettis lui éclaboussa de la sauce tomate sur la figure.

Thorin en preux chevalier tendit la main avec une serviette et essuya la sauce en souriant:

«-Pourtant c'est votre couleur.»

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils terminèrent de dîner et décidèrent d'aller marcher un peu. Thorin paya et ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Bilbon. Ils sortirent du restaurant. Bilbon le regarda et lui sourit:

«-Alors comme ça vous avez mit un vent complet à votre ex?

-Dans les règles de l'art!»

Son portable sonna. Il soupira et regarda, c'était Dis. Il grimaça:

«-Un instant.

-Pas de soucis.

-Oui Dis, non je peux pas te parler ma belle. Non… si… non… rendez-vous galant… Bilbon… je t'appelle plus tard. Oui je t'embrasse, et les garçons aussi.»

Il raccrocha et sourit à Bilbon l'air de rien. Ce dernier avait légèrement rougit en entendant l'amalgame «rendez-vous galant» et «Bilbon». Ils marchèrent un moment dans le parc du centre ville et Thorin demanda:

«-Comment êtes vous venu?

-A pieds.

-Je vous raccompagne, vous aurez plus chaud en voiture vous semblez frigorifié!»

Il retira sa veste et la mit sur les épaules du petit blond. Il sourit tendrement, son manteau faisait une robe à Bilbon:

«-Vous êtes trop mignon comme ça! Il vous va mieux qu'à moi...»

Bilbon rougit:

«-Merci.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et partirent pour la voiture de Thorin. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et laissa Bilbon monter. Ensuite il se plaça derrière le volant, démarra et demanda l'adresse de Bilbon. Une fois qu'il l'eut obtenu ils partirent. Thorin gara sa voiture et alla ouvrir la porte à son rencart, il était très galant. Bilbon sortit du véhicule et lança timidement:

«-Vous êtes très galant dites donc.

-Je suis bien élevé voilà tout.»

Thorin lui offrit un de ses sourires magnifiques. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte. Bilbon le regarda en tripotant nerveusement ses clés:

«-Vous montez prendre un dernier verre?

-Avec plaisir, répondit Thorin avec un petit sourire.»

Ils montèrent dans l'appartement de Bilbon. Là le petit blond demanda:

«-Que voulez-vous boire?

-Hum… un thé merci.»

Bilbon disparu dans la cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes. Il en tendit une à Thorin en souriant, il était plus adorable que jamais, surtout qu'il portait toujours le manteau beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Ses mains arrivaient au niveau des coudes du manteau, et le bas touchait par terre.

Thorin posa sa tasse et s'approcha lentement de Bilbon. Il fixa son regard bleu clair dans celui bleu plus foncé de Bilbon et retira doucement le manteau, le laissant glisser le longs du petit corps. Bilbon déglutit avec peine, ses joues rosissant légèrement. Thorin se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Bilbon.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter autour des deux hommes. Le baiser fut bref mais quand ils s'écartèrent: ils étaient à bout de souffle comme s'ils avaient échangé un long baiser passionné. C'était leur premier vrai baiser, les deux autres avaient été un test et une façon d'exprimer la joie donc ils ne comptaient pas. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire ni quoi dire. Finalement Thorin se recula et alla poser son manteau en reprenant sa tasse de thé.

Bilbon s'installa dans son fauteuil, Thorin prit le canapé. Ils burent leur thé dans un silence mêlant tension érotique et calme agréable. Finalement Thorin se leva:

«-Il est tard.»

Il se dirigea vers la porte. Bilbon l'accompagna. Devant la porte Thorin se retourna et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Bilbon, puis un autre, et encore un. Les petits baisers innocents devinrent bientôt plus longs, plus profonds et plus passionnés.

Bilbon demanda contre les lèvres fines de Thorin:

«-Tu es vraiment obligé de partir maintenant?

-J'imagine que non…

-Reste alors.»

Bilbon passa une main dans les cheveux bruns de Thorin et approfondit leur baiser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Thorin posa ses mains sur la taille de son petit blond en souriant. Bilbon s'écarta et le prit par la main. Il le guida jusque dans la chambre, là le psy se retourna et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son compagnon.

Ils se dépouillèrent de leurs vêtements presque sans jamais quitter les lèvres de l'autre. Thorin caressa la joue de Bilbon et sourit:

«-Tu es vraiment mignon de partout!»

Bilbon rougit:

«-Euh… merci, enfin je suppose. Tu es très beau.»

Thorin le souleva dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement avant de l'allonger sur le lit. Bilbon avait ses bras croisés autour du cou de Thorin et leurs langues faisaient une espèce de petit combat romantique. Bilbon se redressa et fit s'allonger Thorin sur le dos. Il l'embrassa puis descendit ses baisers dans son cou.

Thorin ferma les yeux et sourit en profitant des doux baisers de Bilbon. Le petit blond s'attaqua ensuite à son torse musclé et légèrement poilu. Il l'embrassa, le lécha, le mordilla, il déposa même un suçon sur le pectoral gauche de Thorin. Celui-ci poussa un petit grognement de plaisir sous cette marque.

Bilbon continua de descendre ses baisers sur le ventre plat et termina son épopée sur le sexe tendu de Thorin. Il l'embrassa, y donna quelques coups de langue et de dents puis le prit en bouche. Thorin se cambra en poussant un autre grognement de plaisir.

Les longs doigts fins s'entremêlèrent aux bouclettes blondes désordonnées. Bilbon commença un mouvement de tête en caressant les cuisses de Thorin.

Le grand brun avait très chaud maintenant, sa respiration s'était accélérée. Il poussa un autre grognement de plaisir et fit arrêter Bilbon quelques minutes plus tard. Il l'embrassa:

«-C'était très agréable, merci beaucoup.»

Il l'embrassa encore et fit courir ses longues mains sur le petit corps fragile. Il lui caressa les fesses en embrassant doucement les tétons roses de Bilbon. Ce dernier ferma les yeux en se tortillant légèrement. Thorin sourit et traça le contour de l'auréole du téton avec sa langue. Bilbon poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir en se cambrant. Thorin continua de torturer son téton et enfonça doucement un doigt dans l'anneau de chair de son amant.

Bilbon se cambra en couinant de plaisir. Thorin cueillit alors ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant:

«-Tu es craquant quand tu prends du plaisir!»

Il commença un mouvement avec son doigt et se mit à torturer le deuxième téton qu'il n'avait pas encore embêté. Les deux boutons de peau étaient devenues rouges, très durs et tendus. Thorin ajouta un deuxième doigt.

Bilbon se mordit la lèvre en se tendant. Ce que lui faisait Thorin était tellement délicieux. Le grand brun fit quelques mouvements avec ses doigts et se mit au dessus de Bilbon en retirant ses doigts. Ceci arracha un grognement de frustration au petit blond.

Thorin eut un sourire amusé et l'embrassa en le pénétrant doucement. Ils en eurent tout les deux le souffle coupé. Ils virent tout les deux un feu d'artifice, Thorin restait immobile et Bilbon avait posé ses mains sur le torse musclé de son amant.

Le grand brun se pencha et effleura les lèvres de Bilbon en commençant un lent mouvement de hanches. Cette lenteur était une torture pour Bilbon qui gémit:

«-Pitié plus vite!»

Thorin accéléra donc son mouvement, ses mains appuyées de chaque côté de la tête de Bilbon. Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec fougue, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Bilbon passa ses mains sur la nuque de Thorin. Les deux hommes étaient déjà moites de transpiration, la température de la pièce avait au moins triplé, c'était incroyable.

Thorin accéléra encore un petit peu plus le rythme. Il vit sur le réveil que ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils faisaient l'amour. C'était incroyable, malgré tout ce temps il n'était pas fatigué et n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête.

Bilbon le força à se pencher et l'embrassa passionnément. Il murmura:

«-Plus fort mon chéri… Thorin.»

Le grand brun sourit devant l'hésitation de Bilbon quand à comment l'appeler et donna des coups plus profonds, plus forts. Il tapa dans la prostate de Bilbon ce qui eut raison de ce pauvre petit bonhomme et il jouit, poussant un hurlement de plaisir en fermant les yeux.

Thorin avala la fin de son orgasme dans un baiser ardent. L'assemblage du hurlement d'orgasme de Bilbon, de sa chair qui se resserrait autour du membre de Thorin et du baiser acheva Thorin et il jouit à son tour.

Le grand brun se laissa tomber à côté de Bilbon et l'embrassa tendrement en lui caressant la joue, lançant à bout de souffle:

«-Tu es... vraiment adorable quand tu jouis.»

Bilbon eut un sourire fatigué, des gouttelettes de sueur dégoulinant de ses bouclettes blondes qui lui collaient au front:

«-Est-ce qu'adorable est le seul adjectif que je t'inspire?

-Non, il y a aussi gentil, drôle, mignon, adorable, sexy, excitant… je continue ou j'arrête?

-Non c'est bon, rigola Biblon. Mais tu te rends compte que tu as encore dit adorable dans ta liste?

-Je sais, mais c'est parce que tu l'es vraiment mon ange.»

Thorin l'embrassa et remonta les couvertures sur leurs corps bouillants. Bilbon se cala dans ses bras musclés:

«-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.»

Thorin l'embrassa doucement. Bilbon sourit et frotta son nez en trompette contre celui de son amant et sourit:

«-Je trouvais que ce serait mignon de faire ça, je sais pas j'en avais envie depuis que je t'ai vue. J'avais envie de te faire un bisou esquimau.»

Thorin eut un sourire attendri:

«-C'est parce que t'es adorable ça!»

Ils se mirent à rire et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'était simple mais ils étaient bien. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils se cherchaient, se tournaient autour, mais ce soir ils s'étaient enfin trouvés.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et oui enfin le lemon tant attendu! Et comme vous avez été très patients et gentils et bien le lemon est le chapitre le plus long de la fic :D Votre attente méritait d'être récompensée :)<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

Le lendemain matin Bilbon se réveilla et poussa un soupir de bien-être. Les bras musclés et chauds étaient toujours autours de lui, et des longs doigts jouaient à entortiller les bouclettes blondes. Thorin regardait Bilbon dormir avec un petit sourire attendri et caressait ses cheveux. Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez:

«-Bonjour bel endormi.

-Bonjour beau réveillé.»

Ils se mirent à rire et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Bilbon se blottit en peu plus contre Thorin et lui caressa l'épaule:

«-Je suis bien comme ça.

-Moi aussi, j'ai pas envie de te lâcher pour aller au travail.»

Cette perspective arracha un soupire triste aux deux amants. Bilbon caressa le torse de Thorin avant d'y déposer un baiser:

«-Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner.

-Attends une minute toi!»

Thorin le serra un peu plus fort en l'embrassant tendrement. Bilbon eut un sourire heureux et s'écarta doucement de ses bras après le baiser. Thorin sourit:

«-Tu as vraiment des petites fesses sublimes.

-Les tiennes sont beaucoup mieux, répondit Bilbon en rougissant.»

Le petit blond s'habilla et partit dans la cuisine. Thorin posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il reposa sa main sur le suçon que lui avait fait Bilbon la veille et sourit. Il finit par se lever et se rhabiller. Bilbon revint avec un plateau et sourit:

«-Allonge toi, petit-déjeuner au lit.

-T'es vraiment trop adorable toi!

-Merci.»

Ils prirent donc le petit-déjeuner au lit. Ensuite il fut temps qu'ils se sépare. Bilbon embrassa Thorin:

«-On a rendez-vous quand déjà pour ta thérapie?

-Hum… cet après-midi si j'ai bonne mémoire.

-Alors à tout à l'heure.»

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et se séparèrent.

Thorin fit sa journée de travail dans la bonne humeur. Il était sur un nuage, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait vraiment bien. Il avait hâte de voir Bilbon tout à l'heure même si c'était dans le cadre de la thérapie. Il fit son travail en regardant régulièrement sa montre.

L'heure arriva enfin. Le musicien se rendit au cabinet et fut accueillit dans le bureau. Aucun des deux hommes n'essaya d'avoir un geste tendre envers l'autre. Ils étaient psy et patient, c'était clair. Thorin s'allongea sur la banquette et la séance commença.

Bilbon sourit:

«-Vous avez l'air bien.

-En effet, ma vie a prit un tournant positif!

-Vraiment? Racontez moi.

-Et bien je suis amoureux. J'ai noué une amitié avec un homme et cette amitié est devenue un amour profond et sincère. Hier nous avons dîner ensemble et fait l'amour pour la première fois. C'était magique, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien.

-D'accord. Et ensuite?

-Nous avons dormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce matin nous ne voulions pas nous quitter, nous avons prit un petit-déjeuner au lit très agréable.»

Bilbon prit des notes:

«-Je vois, et est-ce que votre partenaire a autant apprécié que vous?»

Thorin tourna la tête vers lui et sourit timidement:

«-J'espère…

-Comment imaginez vous la suite?»

L'ambiance n'était pas froide du tout même si ils étaient redevenus «professionnels». Bilbon avait son air sérieux mais une lueur tendre brillait dans ses yeux bleus. Thorin réfléchit puis lança:

«-J'espère rester longtemps avec lui, toute la vie même s'il le veut bien.

-Parlez moi de vos tocs à présent.

-Ils ont totalement disparu!

-Très bien, et votre sœur comment ça se passe?

-Nous nous entendons très bien. D'ailleurs j'espère que mon petit-ami s'entendra bien avec elle, et qu'il aimera mes neveux.

-Je l'espère pour vous.

-Et vous, vous aimez les enfants?

-Oui beaucoup. Et bien après mûre réflexion et vos progrès je dois vous dire quelque chose.»

Thorin le regarda en retenant son souffle. Bilbon lui annonça:

«-J'ai le plaisir de vous apprendre que votre thérapie est totalement terminée. Vous êtes guéri et vous n'avez plus besoin de nos séances. Bravo monsieur Écu-de-Chêne, vous avez beaucoup progressé en peu de temps.»

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main. Bilbon sourit:

«-Et entre nous, je crois que votre petit-ami serait ravi de passer sa vie avec vous et qu'il s'entendra à merveille avec votre famille.»

Thorin eut un large sourire:

«-Merci monsieur Sacquet. Franchement, merci pour tout.»

Il lui serra la main et partit. Il lui envoya un message juste après pour l'inviter à dîner le soir même avec sa sœur et ses neveux. Bilbon accepta en souriant devant son portable.

Bilbon arriva avec une bouteille de vin. Thorin l'accueillit en l'embrassant très tendrement et lui fit visiter son appartement. Bilbon était bien comme ça, suivant Thorin, l'écoutant faire le guide en le tenant par la main. Thorin l'embrassa:

«-Ils vont arriver, tu veux bien m'aider à mettre la table s'il te plaît?

-Bien sûr.»

Ils mirent la table, tout en faisant ça le grand brun demanda:

«-Ce soir pizza, frites avec une salade ça te va?

-C'est parfait mon amour.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et on toqua à la porte. Thorin alla ouvrir et salua le trio infernal. Il arriva vers Bilbon avec les petits dans les bras, Dis marchant à côté de lui. Il sourit:

«-Fili, Kili, Dis, je vous présent Bilbon, mon petit-ami. Bilbon mon amour je te présente Dis, Fili et Kili. Respectivement ma sœur et mes neveux.»

Bilbon sourit et s'approcha de Dis:

«-Bonjour.»

Elle le serra dans ses bras:

«-Vous étiez pile celui qu'il lui faut, bienvenu dans la famille!»

Il se tourna vers les enfants. Ils lui sautèrent au cou:

«-Tonton Bilbon!»

Dis se mit à rire:

«-Ils vous ont adopté c'est bon.»

Les adultes se mirent à rire et ils passèrent tous à table. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, tout le monde faisait un peu la connaissance de tout le monde c'était très agréable. Au bout d'un moment Dis partit, ses deux fils étaient en train de somnoler devant Merlin l'Enchanteur.

Les deux hommes se couchèrent et firent l'amour avant de s'endormir. Thorin tenait tendrement Bilbon dans ses bras musclés et lui caressait le dos. La respiration régulière de son amant endormi contre lui l'apaisait. Décidément, cette thérapie était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé de toute sa vie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue.**

Ça faisait déjà un an que Thorin et Bilbon étaient ensembles. Dis leur avait offert un voyage pour leur anniversaire, de plus elle savait que Thorin avait une demande très particulière à faire à Bilbon. Les deux amoureux s'envolèrent pour l'autre bout de la Terre du Milieu, ils allèrent à la Comté, de là où venait Bilbon.

Les deux amoureux marchaient main dans la main. Thorin s'arrêta et attira son petit blond contre lui:

«-Tu sais je t'aime.

-Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.»

Thorin l'embrassa et posa un genoux à terre:

«-Ça fait quelques semaines que j'y pense, Bilbon Sacquet, veux-tu m'épouser?»

Bilbon le regarda avec surprise. Des larmes montèrent bientôt dans ses yeux et il l'embrassa:

«-Oui mon amour.»

Thorin lui passa un magnifique anneau en or blanc autours du doigt et se releva avant de l'enlacer. Ils s'embrassèrent puis reprirent leur promenade. Bilbon demanda tout en marchant:

«-Alors comme ça tu y penses depuis des semaines?

-Oui, Dis m'a beaucoup aidé.

-J'aime beaucoup ta sœur, et je suis content que vous vous soyez retrouvés.

-Tu ne nous trouves pas trop proches?

-Non, je trouve ça bien.

-Tu es l'homme parfait mon amour!»

Thorin l'embrassa tendrement. Le grand brun était heureux car sa relation avec Bilbon était sans nuage. Ils se complétaient l'un l'autre, de ce fait ils ne se disputaient jamais, ou jamais de façon notable. Ils se chamaillaient parfois mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Ils avaient emménagés ensembles un mois plus tôt dans une petite maison à la campagne qu'ils avaient achetée. Il y avait beaucoup d'espace, comme ça Kili et Fili pourraient jouer, ainsi que leurs enfants s'ils en avaient plus tard.

Le sujet des enfants revenait souvent. Ils en voulaient tout les deux, et avaient hâte d'en avoir, mais pour le moment ils voulaient attendre un peu. Les deux hommes voulaient profiter de leur bulle, de leurs moments tout les deux avant de se lancer dans l'aventure de la paternité.

Bilbon lança:

«-Je pense à un truc…

-Dis moi.»

Thorin le regardait avec intérêt. L'avantage était que les deux hommes trouvaient l'autre passionnant et buvaient ses paroles. Bilbon continua:

«-On va se marier, disons… l'année prochaine pour bien tout préparer.

-Oui.

-Et que dirais-tu d'avoir notre premier enfant?

-Je trouve ça parfait.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Ils prirent un bain dans lequel ils se câlinèrent longuement. Bilbon jouait sans cesse avec sa bague, l'admirait. Il lança:

«-J'ai encore du mal à y croire!

-Pourtant il va bien le falloir parce que c'est vrai!

-Je t'aime Thorin.

-Je t'aime aussi Bilbon.»

Thorin resserra son étreinte autours de lui. Ils restèrent encore un moment dans le bain avant de sortir et de se sécher. Le soir ils dînèrent au restaurant pour fêter leurs projets d'avenirs.

Quand ils rentrèrent Bilbon prépara un dîner pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Dis et aux garçons. Ces derniers furent tout les trois heureux que ça se passe si bien entre les deux hommes. Ils formaient un si beau couple. Tout le monde le disait, les deux hommes étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Les deux garçons étaient convaincus de ça eux aussi. Car en plus d'être très compatibles d'un point de vue sexuel, ce qui n'était pas négligeable, ils avaient vraiment un réel amour et un respect profond pour l'autre.

Un an après ils se retrouvèrent à la mairie. Le maire commença la cérémonie. Le moment stressant arriva, il fallait dire oui. Thorin regarda Bilbon avec tendresse:

«-Monsieur Écu-de-Chêne voulez vous prendre monsieur Sacquet pour époux?

-Oui.

-Et vous monsieur Sacquet voulez-vous prendre monsieur Écu-de-Chêne comme époux?

-Oui.

-Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage, vous pouvez embrasser le marié.»

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire amoureux et puis les alliances avant de s'embrasser tendrement. Voilà, ils étaient mariés, c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse et la plus grisante qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avait jamais ressentit. Ils partirent pour leur voyage de noce dans leur bulle plus amoureux que jamais.

En chemin ils parlaient déjà prénom pour des enfants, après tout c'était la prochaine étape de leur plan. Ils comptaient bien que tout soit parfait pour que leur bonheur ne s'arrête jamais.

**Fin.**


End file.
